Hari Ulang Tahun Sapphire
by makhluk misterius
Summary: Hari ini Sapphire ulang tahun.Tetapi Ruby tidak ingat sampai suatu kejadian terjadi pada mereka... WARNING!OOC SUMPAH GAK JELAS DAN EYD GAK KARUAN -My 2nd Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Kenapa? Kenapa semuanya jadi **ANEH**?

...

* * *

**Tempat: Atap Sekolah  
Tanggal: Sabtu, 20 September  
Waktu: 12.30 PM**

Aku benci semua ini! kenapa jadi begini?

"Hei hei Ruby kau ingat hari ini hari apa?" kataku sambil meminum air putih.

Halo, namaku Sapphire Birch. aku tak pandai menulis diary tapi setelah dipikir-pikir aku mencobanya.  
Aku kelas 2 SMP. Orang yang ada didepan ku ini adalah Ruby. oh iya! hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun ku lho!

"Hari apa? Ini hari Sabtu kan?" kata Ruby memandangku bingung

"Hee... begitu ya..." dasar pikun,bego,tolol! masa dia gak inget untung aku masih sabar!

"Kenapa kamu bertanya begitu?" katanya lagi.(membuat ku kesal)

aku menghela nafas sebentar "Sebetulnya Ruby-"

**TEEET TEEET TEEET**

..bunyi bel masuk kelas,sial

"Ups, kita harus cepat-cepat masuk kelas atau kita terlambat" kata Ruby

"O-oke.." kataku lagi.

* * *

**Tempat: Kelas  
****Tanggal: Sama  
****Waktu: 1.00 PM**

aku memandangi meja Ruby dengan death glare karena aku sangat sebal padanya. dia tidak ingat apa hari ini kemudian dia memotong pembicaraan ku!  
Ups! sepertinya dia menyadari ku menatapnya dengan tajam.. belajar belajar..

* * *

**Tempat: Kelas  
Tanggal: Sama  
Waktu: 3.20 PM**

Akhirnya sekolah usai. Tanganku sungguh pegal. Aku merapihkan buku-buku ku dan memasukkannya kedalam tas ku.  
Aku melihat sekeliling kelas tapi tak ada Ruby. Kira-kira dia ada dimana ya?mungkin dia sudah pulang...

aku keluar dari kelas dan pergi pulang. Namun di tengah jalan, aku melihat Ruby tergeletak di jalan dan mengeluarkan **darah** nya yang berwarna merah.

aku menjatuh kan tasku dan langsung pergi ke arah Ruby sabil menangis...

"RUBYY! BANGUN! JANGAN MATIII! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKUU!" aku menangis sangat kencang. kenapa aku menangisinya? padaha aku bukan apa-apa baginya...  
aku hanyalah teman masa kecil yang diam-diam mencintai Ruby...

-Aku segera membawa Ruby ke rumah sakit sambil berlinang air mata

* * *

**Tempat: Rumah Sakit  
Tanggal: Sama  
Waktu: 4.30**

Setelah aku membawa Ruby ke rumah sakit dokter menyuruh ku untuk menunggu di luar...

-Beberapa jam kemudian...

"Miss Birch anda boleh masuk kedalam"kata dokter.  
"Terimakasih dok" aku pun masuk kedalam dan melihat Ruby yang penuh dengan perban. bahkan rambutnya juga ada yg tertutup perban.

Tapi dia tetap saja masih belum bangun.

aku menunggunya untuk bangun

1 jam... 2 jam... 3 jam... aku tertidur,tanpa sadar...

* * *

"Dimana ini?" aku tiba-tiba saja berada di tempat yang sangat gelap. Tidak ada pohon dan rumput Tidak ada poke'mon Tidak ada orang.

**TINUUNG TINUUNG TINUUNG**

rasanya pernah dengar.. kayak suara ambulan..

"Permisi didalam siapa ya?" kataku sopan.

"tuan Ruby... maaf nona kita sedang buru-buru" dan mereka langsung pergi degan ambulans nya.

Tatapan mataku kosong, jantungku seakan berhenti, hatiku hancur, aku ingin menangis tapi aku tak bisa menangis aku terdiam di tempat, tak bisa bergerak.

"TIDAAKK! RUBYY! RU-"

* * *

**BRUUK!**aku terbangun di tempat yang putih. rupanya aku bermimpi dan terjatuh dari kursi

* * *

**Tempat: Rumah Sakit  
Tanggal: 21 September  
Waktu: 7.00 PM**

Untunglah tadi itu hanya kamu tau kan inilah sifat ku yang sebenarnya aku hanya ingin terlihat kuat dimata orang tapi sebetulnya aku hanyalah gadis cengeng yang menyukai seseorang.

.

.

Tanpa kusadari aku merasakan ada mata yang menatapku. Aku langsung mmenoleh kebelakang dan melihat sosok cowok yang selama ini aku sukai, Ruby.

Tapi aku merasakan ada yang aneh darinya. dia tidak pernah menatapku begitu...

"Ru-Ruby kamu sudah sada-"

"Siapa kamu?"

**EEEEEHHHHH?!**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Haloo! ini adalah fanfic keduaku kalau ada yang salah maaf ya..  
maaf Sapphirenya OOC banget!See You again in chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HARI ULANG TAHUN SAPPHIRE  
CHAPTER:2**

* * *

**TERIMA KASIH BAGI YANG MEMBACA CHAPTER 1  
****SEMOGA KALIAN MENYUKAI  
****CHAPTER 2 INI...**

**.**

**-SELAMAT MEMBACA \\(^O^)/-**

* * *

**Tempat: Rumah Sakit,Kamar Ruby  
Tanggal: 21 September  
Waktu: 7.00 PM**

Aku tiba-tiba saja menyadari ada yang menatapku dari belakang. Ternyata itu adalah Ruby.

"Ru-Ruby.. kamu sudah sada-"

"Kamu siapa?" tanyanya dengan tajam.

Diary, aku tidak pernah menyangka hal ini akan terjadi.

Dia tidak hanya melupakan hari ulang tahunku saja tapi juga diriku.

Dia melupakan segalanya tentangku.

Masa kecil kami berdua, Ulang tahun ku, Kenangan tentang kami dan tentang diriku dan dirinya.

Aku ingin sekali ini hanya mimpi. Aku mencubit pipiku dan rasanya sakit sekali, ini bukan mimpi...

"Ruby... kamu.. hilang ingatan?" kataku dengan suara yang agak serak

"...itu namaku?"tanyanya sambil menatapku

"...tunggu sebentar" jawabku sambil keluar dari kamar dan pergi ke dokter.

* * *

**Tempat: Rumah Sakit,Kantor Dokter  
****Tanggal: 21 September  
****Waktu: 7.30 PM**

"Hmm... sebetulnya..." kata dokter ragu-ragu.

"Ada apa Dok?bilang saja!" kataku

"Sebetulnya pasien ini mengalami hilang ingatan karena benturan di kepala yang sangat keras..."kata dokter panjang lebar

"...apa?"

"sudah kubilang dia mengalami amnesia. Kenapa anda begitu khawatir?" kata dokter sambil menaikkan alisnya.

aku tidak percaya ini.

aku tidak percaya ini.

AKU TIDAK PERCAYA INI!

"KENAPA DOKTER BEGITU TENANG?! DIA AMNESIA! BERARTI HILANG INGATAN!DIA AKAN LUPA SEGALANYA!" kataku histeris.

"Tenang, tenang... dia bisa sembuh, kok"kata dokter menenangkanku

"Eh? benarkah?" tanyaku berharap.

"Yaa,tapi aku tidak bisa menyembuhkannya... aku hanya bisa merawat luka di kepalanya tidak untuk "kata dokter

"Oh.. begitu...tidak apa-apa kok ini bukan salah dokter..." jawab ku kecewa

"Jadi bagaimana cara mengembalikan ingatannya?"kataku menatap dokter dengan serius

"Yaah coba saja mengatakan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan nya contohnya tunjukkan album foto atau apalah.."kata dokter sedikit bingung memilih kata-kata

"O-oh begitu.. aku akan mencobanya. Makasih dok!"kataku segera kembali ke kamar Ruby.

* * *

**Tempat:Rumah sakit,Kamar Ruby  
****Tanggal:21 September  
****Waktu: 8.00 PM**

"Jadi aku... hilang ingatan?"Kata Ruby dengan muka tidak percaya padaku.

"Ya percayalah padaku!"kataku

"Aku tidak bisa mempercayai orang sepertimu. lagi pula aku masih belum tau kamu itu siapa,BWEEK" kata Ruby dengan wajah nya yang mengejekku sambil memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

GAAHHH orang ini bikin kesel aja! kalau dia tidak amnesia sudah ku buat mukanya remuk!

aku menghela nafas dan kembali mencoba untukberbicara dengan Ruby.

"DENGAR YAA!AKU INI -"

Oh iya aku ini siapanya dia, ya?

Aku bukan siapa-siapanya.

Aku hanya...

"TEMAN MASA KECIL KAMU!"yang mencintai kamu... tidak mungkin aku bilang begitu kan?

"Hah?kata Ruby bingung.

"J-Jadi kamu amnesia dan aku disini untuk memulihkan ingatanmu yang hilang!"kataku gugup.

"Kenapa kamu berjuang begitu keras?Aku tidak tau kamu siapa karena aku, yaah... hilang ingatan"kata Ruby.

"I-Itu karena..." kataku mencari kata yang tepat...

"Karena?" kata Ruby menatapku curiga.

Karena aku mencintaimu-

"KARENA AKU TEMAN MASA KECILMU!" aku sungguh orang yang bodoh...

Dan dengan percakapan diatas aku dan Ruby mencoba untuk memulihkan ingatannya yang hilang...

.

**TBC**

**Haloo!Bagaimana kabarnya?  
semoga kalian menyukai  
chapter 2 ini...trims buat  
yang liat chapter ini...  
See you in chapter 3~!  
**


End file.
